


A Show for the Captain

by Acidmoonlight



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex in the Captain's Chair, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidmoonlight/pseuds/Acidmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk finds a very interesting show going on the bridge. Later he is asked to join in the festivities. He is never quite going to look at his chair the same again.<br/>-Kirk is going to Hell.<br/>-Sulu talks dirty.<br/>-Chekov may not be able to walk for a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show for the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction on here so please be gentle. It is unbeta'd so all the blame is mine. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. <3 Have fun!

James Tiberius Kirk is going to hell. He is enjoying pretty much every moment though. For instance, now his watching two of his crew mess around on the bridge. It is a good show, and Kirk's pants are already tented with his hardening cock. He could not thank Scotty enough for the security feed to his quarters. He is trying not to touch himself and make it last but the two down there are not making it easy at all...

On the bridge, where they all work is Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu sans clothing, and an equally naked Ensign Pavel Chekov. They both look sinfully delicious. Sulu is sitting in the captain's chair, while the adorable little Russian is working over his superior's cock with that delectable mouth of his. Sulu is arching to the ministrations, and muttering what must be encouragements, since Chekov hollows his cheeks and takes in even more of his lover. Sulu's tone goes harsher while he yanks up Chekov into a frantic kiss by his curls. 

Kirk is unzipped to free his massive hard-on. All he can do is sigh with relief and focus on what else those two are up to. 

Sulu carefully pulls Chekov up to sit on his lap, which is more sweet than really anything. They face each other for a moment, and kiss again before Sulu positions his lover on his lap. Chekov arches, and both men hiss with pleasure. Wicked little thing that he is, the ensign repeats the motion and Sulu flat out moans. Awesome. Chekov's pale legs are twitching with need when he pressed back down on to Sulu and gasps out in Russian. They move slowly at first, no doubt making sure Chekov can indeed adjust, all the while making little noises. 

“Sulu, pleaseee,” It is a whine from the younger man, a plea. 

Sulu merely nods and lets Chekov ride him to his little heart's content, and it is a joy to behold. The lithe Russian bouncing and cursing in his native tongue, it makes Kirk's dick throb with jealousy. He wants inside that young, ripe ass... There isn't anyone on The Enterprise who could say no to Chekov, even McCoy treats his with some form of gentleness. Even Sulu's normal calm is taken over by the lust, and he makes sure to take hold of Chekov's curls to reign him in, his other hand playing with Chekov's cock.

Kirk is VERY certain he is going to get hard just by sitting in that chair now.

“Da, da, Hikaruuu. So close,” 

“Come for me, Pavel. I want to fill you right up,”

The ensign came in a choked sob, and slumped against Sulu, while his pale chest heaved with the labors of breath. His lover followed a few moments later, with a groan, and caused Chekov to curse softly. They snuggled in each others' grasp, but Chekov took a moment to slowly lap just a little bit of Leitenant Sulu's come from the captain's chair. They eagerly kissed and started touching each other again.

“Good God, kid,” Kirk murmured.

Now he could think of nothing but sweet little Chekov and his amazing little tongue. Was he really that good? He half wanted to com Sulu and ask. Maybe taunt him a little in his sexual choices, the cradle-robber. The young ensign was already hard again. He had honestly had to stop himself from coming since he well knew that those boys still had more to show. Did Chekov know he was watching? He swore and held off his erection. He turned back to the monitor as the two continued to kiss and touch each other on the bridge. Kirk's breath hitched when Sulu bent Chekov over the navigation controls. 

“I want to be able to look over and see you here, just like this,” Sulu punctuated this with a slap to his ensign's quivering ass. “Yesss, just like this,”

He moaned and shoved two fingers into Chekov, much to the Russian's delight. Seeing the young ensign so wanting, and such a little whore for Sulu almost made Kirk blow his load right there. Chekov's hips shuttered and he met Sulu's fingers to fuck himself. Then the lieutenant started playing dirty.

“Look at you, Pavel. Such an eager little whore, you are. Ah, who's cock do you want inside of you? Who's come do you need inside of you?”

“Hee-karuuu, yours, please,”

The heartless man twisted his fingers and slowed, much to a string of Russian curses. Kirk held his breath, damn, commanding Sulu was so hot.

“I could just leave you here on the bridge. I could call everyone here to see you, just like this. I could tie you up, and leave you here. What would they say? What has happened to their golden boy? He's nothing but a filthy slut, hungry for dick. You want them to see, don't you? What would Scotty say? Or the captain?”

“Keptin? Nyet, please Hikaru, please,”

“Would you like him to see you like this? How should he see you, Pavel?” Sulu muttered quietly and dangerously. He punctuated this with another finger.

“Da, da, like dis. Vith your cock in me, and begging. I am horrible whore, a wery bad boy. I need you to fuck me, hard,”

Kirk came to those words, from the panting Russian. Sounding so broken and desperate. He did not mind the mess he made but kept his eyes on the monitor. Sulu did finally put his dick in Chekov, to which the ensign cried out, most likely loud enough for other parts of the ship to hear. The pace was merciless, and the navigator screamed curses and praises, mostly in Russian. The pilot's noises were less frequent but just as loud and down right animalistic. Right before he thought they were done, Sulu flipped Chekov over so Kirk could see his face. He was so frantic, so... Kirk could not place it now, since he was hardening again. He knew he would not last long. God, was the ensign really that flexible?

“He wants you like this, you know? Covered in sweat and come. Dirty and so very good... such a good little whore. What do you want Kirk to know, Pasha? You know he is watching, enjoying how good you look,”

He was answered with a strangled cry, and a bit of thrashing. It took him a moment. He arched to Sulu and gasped in a hoarse voice.

“Da, da, Keptin! Da, Keptin on the bridge, da!I vant you inside, all of you, Hikaruuu,”

Great, now Kirk would never be able to not picture the Russian like this when he was announced, but then decided his favorite Chekov was an orgasming one. The way his pale, lithe body thrashed with such abandon, the satisfying splat of his come hitting his belly and chest, and his wide wild eyes-pupils blown with all of that arousal. Sulu came a little bit after with a roar and fucked it out while still inside his lover. The attention made the ensign make fragile noises, like he was already broken and could not muster anymore. It seemed that in sex, Pavel Chekov gave it his all. They slumped together again after a moment, and shared a tender kiss once they could move. He should have lasted longer but Sulu, stupid, sexy Sulu...how did he know? 

It was an hour later, when Sulu commed his commander. 

“Enjoy the show? The ensign may walk with a slight limp tomorrow,”

The smug bastard... he had some nerve...

“Should I be alerting Security to this?”

“Well, you could, but then you would have to show them what you found and have to explain why you didn't stop us or put forward the information sooner. Sometimes, Pavel likes an audience,”

“Should we alert Dr. McCoy to these extracurricular activities? I can not have my navigator unable to sit down,”

“Funny you say that Captain, but he is ready for round three, and I was wondering if you would aid him. He is a handful some nights,”

No fucking way. Well, fucking Chekov, Ensign Chekov, their Russian whiz kid, only seventeen... Kirk took the turbolift like his life depended on this. He had no idea what he wanted to do. Rock his world, definitely, but the question was how...He entered Sulu's quarters, to see them both lounging on the bed, naked as jaybirds, McCoy would have said. Sulu looked calm, relaxed even, with the blanket pulled over himself a little,but Chekov downright flaunted his nudity.

“Keptin,”

“Ensign Chekov,”

“Hikaru wants to stay and watch us fuck. Dis is good, ya?”

Kirk nods. Chekov's accent is far thicker and cuter than it is on the bridge, and it makes him lick his lips. Sulu seems the possessive type or maybe he just wants to see little Chekov dominated by another man? The lieutenant is a harder man to read than most, not Spock hard but up there. Speaking of hard. Maybe it is the Russian's odd casual behavior but Kirk is already a little bit. He takes a breath, he's got to take it slow and savor this.

“Want to help me with these clothes, then?”

“Da, Keptin. They look...uncomfortable,”

Chekov is excited, his nudity lets Kirk know but he is gentle and takes each article of clothing off with such great care. The captain is now only in his slightly sticky briefs.

“I think it is time for inspection, Ensign Chekov,”

He watches the Russian shiver at the statement. Could he have already thought about something like this? That made Kirk's dick pulse, and since they are standing so close he's pretty sure they both know. He busied himself with mapping out Chekov with his hands and tongue. After so much attention, the body before him is very sensitive to touch, and a few times Chekov nearly swoons into Kirk's arms. Not that he wouldn't mind.

“Am I...satisfactory, Keptin? Fit for duty?”

“Well, before we can be sure I must test your endurance. Please lay down on the bed on your stomach. Leitenant Sulu, would you volunteer to aid in this test?”

“Aye, aye Captain,”  
Sulu helped ease Chekov down on to his belly on the bed, and kissed his forehead. Kirk took off his briefs and leaned over the young ensign. He made sure he slid across the Russian's hip. His response was a soft gasp. Kirk smiled and traced out more. He didn't just want to fuck the kid, he wanted to obliterate him-to break him and hear more of those sweet noises roll off of that talented little tongue. He waggled his eyebrows at Sulu before he lapped down the small of Chekov's back and his firm little ass and nibbled. The response was a groan and a twitch of his hips. 

“Computer, activate room code Whisky Victor Tango,”

“Acknowledged, Commander Sulu,”

“No worries, Kirk,” Sulu smiled. “I just engaged our soundproofing. Pavel likes to get a little loud and we wouldn't want complaints from the neighbors, again,”

Chekov stuck out his tongue at Sulu, only for Kirk to continue his little snack. He liked butts and could not not lie, as the old saying went and the ensign had a great ass. So firm, and now flushed pink with earlier abuse and his love bites. When he could bear it no longer, he lapped down between the cheeks in front of him, and let his tongue circle that lovely little asshole. Chekov moaned and writhed in Kirk's grip. 

“Ah, Keptin,”

“What is it, Ensign?”

“Please,”

“Lietenant Sulu, I must carry on with this inspection. Should young Chekov not properly tell us, I will have to stop, but now make sure he can talk,”

Kirk shoved his tongue against him viciously. The Russian squealed and thrashed, to which he received a slap to his backside.

“The captain would like you to use your words, Pavel,”

“Hikaru...ah, ah,”

Sulu tweaked a nipple then twisted it. 

“What was that, ensign?”

“Da, da, Commander... Sulu. I vill be good,”

That tongue did something magical inside of him and he screamed. He could not help it, and was glad Hikaru had put the soundproof on. That probing tongue of his captain's was inside of him, ravishing him like a fucktoy. It made him even harder.

“Enjoying yourself, how about you tell the captain about it?”

“Da, da... Keptin. I am close. Your tongue, zhat feels soo good,”

“Not yet, Chekov. Patience, but continue,”

Sulu smirked as he got up and retrieved a cock ring and quickly helped in on his quivering lover. He had been close. Pavel would come eventually, but Kirk just looked like he was really enjoying eating the boy's ass. How could spoil their fun?  
Poor Chekov eventually babbled on, mostly in Russian, so Kirk would continue to make him feel like his insides were melting with that legendary tongue of his. He was so close...so close but he couldn't, and it was miraculous torture. 

Kirk smacked his lips, and paused to catch his breath. 

“Ensign Chekov, your ass is so tasty,”

He punctuated this with ghosting a finger beside the boy's entrance, and the boy wailed at the sensation. 

“Well, the taste test is a pass, but I really want to be sure,” 

Without any other warning, he flipped Chekov on his back and entered him swiftly. The Russian screamed and squirmed against Sulu and his Captain. Kirk growled while inside him, and grabbed at him. This is a wild man... 

“As pretty as you are with your ass up, I wanna see your face when I finally let you come. Let Sulu see how much a little slut you are for your captain, shall we, Chekov?”

“Keptin, ohhhhh, da, da! I am shameless slut,”

Kirk has no intention of slowing down. He is slamming into the ensign, grunting and giving it his all. He takes note of his bed partner's writhing form, though held down and being embraced and kissed by Sulu, and is growing more and more erratic. He's gotta push Chekov past it, and reap the sweet reward of total surrender. 

“Keptin, pleaseee, I...ahh, can't...”

After a particularly hard thrust, the ensign voice cracks from the strain. It is music to Kirk's ears. Chekov moans again hoarsely. All his screaming has worn him down, and the little noise he does make is pitiful tiny sounds. Each little one is the testament to his utter surrender. That ripe ass is trembling around him, and dragging down his own resolve. Shit, he is close, so close. He groans, and reaches down to stroke Chekov. He removes the ring and the ensign whines.

“Ah, no Keptin... can't... ahhhh,”

“Chekov, come with me... come on, baby,”

He nodds, and lets himself come in Kirk's hand. The captain grits his teeth and fucks his orgasm out inside the trembling form. The boy whimpers when he is filled. He places a small kiss on Chekov's brow, the first of the encounter. The boy is still trembling and has fallen back into Sulu's protective arms and embrace. The lieutenant gives his lover a slow kiss, not that Chekov could handle much more than that. His curls are slicked to his forehead with sweat and Kirk pulls out and slumps on the bed with the two. It feels like there are no bones in his body. He slides next to Chekov and Sulu and smiles.

“Hot damn,”

Kirk snuggles against Chekov, and lets his chin rest on the Russian's shoulder. He is careful not to put too much pressure on the boy.

“You okay, cutie pie? You did so well, ya know?”

“Da, but sore. Thank you, Keptin,”

Chekov smiles softly and moves into Kirk's touch. They are all so warm and sleepy. He can not help but drift off. Sulu chuckles at the sleepy boy, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Night, Pasha. You certainly wore him out, Kirk,”

“It was fun. He is great to watch. So will you be joining next time? He seems like a handful. As your captain, I don't want you under too much strain, Lieutenant,”

Kirk wiggles his eyebrows, and smiles. He loves his crew. He wants them happy and when he can make them happy and have fun? Well, that is when everyone wins. He winks to Sulu and closes his eyes. He is going to sleep well tonight.


End file.
